juice_wrldfandomcom-20200213-history
Juice Wrld
About Jarad A. Higgins (born December 2, 1998), better known by his stage name Juice Wrld (pronounced as "Juice World"), is an American rapper, singer, and songwriter. He is best known for his singles "All Girls Are the Same", "Lucid Dreams", and "Bandit". Born in Chicago, Illinois, Juice Wrld gained mainstream recognition after the release of the single "Lucid Dreams" in 2018, which peaked at number two on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100;4 this helped him gain a recording contract with Lil Bibby's Grade A Productions and Interscope Records.5 "Lucid Dreams" acted as the second single for his debut studio album Goodbye & Good Riddance (2018), which peaked at number six on the U.S. Billboard 200, and was eventually certified platinum. The album enjoyed positive critical reception, and contained four other singles: "All Girls Are the Same", "Armed and Dangerous", "Lean wit Me", "Wasted", all of which charted on the Hot 100. After collaborating with Future on the mixtape Wrld on Drugs, which was released later that year and peaked at number two on the Billboard 200, Juice Wrld released his second album, Death Race for Love, in 2019. It was preceded by the singles "Robbery" and "Hear Me Calling", with the former making its debut at number 27 on the Hot 100. Death Race for Love debuted at number one on the Billboard 200, and enjoyed generally positive critical reception. Personal Life Jarad Anthony Higgins was born on December 2, 1998, in Chicago, Illinois.6 In 1999, he moved to Homewood, Illinois, and attended Homewood-Flossmoor High School. Higgins' parents divorced when he was three years old7 and his father left, leaving his mother to raise him as a single mother alongside one older brother.8 Higgins' mother was very religious and conservative, not letting Higgins listen to hip hop though allowing Higgins to listen to rock and pop music he found on video games such as Tony Hawk's Pro Skater and Guitar Hero, introducing Higgins to artists such as Billy Idol, Blink-182, Black Sabbath, Fall Out Boy, Megadeth, and Panic! at the Disco.910 Higgins was a heavy drug user during his childhood and teens. He began drinking lean in 6th grade and using percocets and xanax in 2013. Higgins also smoked cigarettes, quitting in his last year of high school due to health issues.11 Today, he only smokes cannabis.12 He first learned to play the piano at four years old, being inspired by his mother who later began paying for lessons, followed by guitar and drums. Higgins also played trumpet for band class.11 Higgins began to take rapping seriously in his sophomore year of high school. Higgins began to develop himself as an artist in his first year of high school. His first track, "Forever", was released on SoundCloud in 2015 under the name JuicetheKidd. Higgins recorded a majority of his first tracks on a cellphone, uploading them to SoundCloud in his sophomore year.12 His name changed from JuicetheKidd, a name inspired by his affection for rapper Tupac Shakur and his part in the film Juice, to Juice Wrld because it "represents taking over the world."10 His first track produced by his current producer Nick Mira, "Too Much Cash", was released in 2017.15 While releasing projects and songs on SoundCloud, Higgins worked in a factory, but was fired within two weeks after finding himself dissatisfied with the job.16 After joining the internet collective Internet Money, Higgins released his debut full-length EP, 9 9 9, on June 15, 2017, with the song "Lucid Dreams" breaking out and growing his following.1714 In mid-2017, the artist began to receive attention from artists such as Waka Flocka Flame and Southside, as well as fellow Chicago artists G Herbo and Lil Bibby. He signed with the latter's co-owned record label, Grade A Productions subsequently.18 In December 2017, Higgins released the three-song EP Nothings Different. It was featured on numerous hip-hop blogs, such as Lyrical Lemonade,19 which helped Higgins's track "All Girls Are the Same" gain popularity. In February 2018, a music video directed by Cole Bennett was released.17 Following the release of the All Girls Are the Same music video, Higgins was signed to Interscope Records for $3,000,00020 and a remix featuring Lil Uzi Vert was previewed.21 "All Girls Are the Same" was critically praised, receiving a "Best New Music" designation from Pitchfork.22 This song and "Lucid Dreams" were Higgins's first entries on a Billboard chart, debuting at number 92 and 74 on the Billboard Hot 100 respectively.23 In May 2018, "Lucid Dreams" was officially released as a single and given a video.24 It has since peaked at number two on the US Billboard Hot 10025 and quickly became one of the biggest streaming songs of 2018.12 Higgins released his first studio album, Goodbye & Good Riddance, on May 23, 2018.26 On June 19, 2018, he released a two-song EP, Too Soon.., in remembrance of and dedicated to deceased rappers Lil Peep and XXXTentacion, the latter of whom was killed in a homicide case relating to robbery a day earlier. The song "Legends" from the EP charted under its debut at number 65. Due to a Google Drive hack, many of Juice WRLD's unreleased songs had been extensively circulating, and in August 2018, songs began to leak. One particularly significant leak ("In My Head") revealed a collaboration with The Chainsmokers. As of now, there are over 100 leaked songs, and even more in circulation. Higgins's first single as Juice WRLD featuring a collaboration was released on July 10, 2018, titled "Wasted" featuring Lil Uzi Vert. The song was added to Goodbye & Good Riddance and debuted at number 67 on the Billboard Hot 100.27 The next day, Higgins announced he was working on his next album.28 Following a series of leaks, Higgins' producer Danny Wolf released "Motions" on SoundCloud, giving the song an official release.29 On July 20, 2018, Higgins announced his first tour, "WRLD Domination" with additional acts YBN Cordae and Lil Mosey.30 Higgins was featured on Travis Scott's Astroworld featuring on the song "No Bystanders" which peaked at number 31 on the Billboard Hot 100.313233 He also had his first late night television debut performing the song "Lucid Dreams" on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on August 8, 2018.34 On October 15, 2018, the music video for the song "Armed & Dangerous" was released35 and the lead single for the collaboration album Wrld on Drugs with Future was also released, called "Fine China".36 Wrld on Drugs, Higgins’ second mixtape and a collaborative project with Future was released on October 19, 2018, via Epic Records.37 He also contributed to the soundtrack for Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. In December, Ski Mask the Slump God confirmed that he and Juice WRLD will release a joint mixtape called Evil Twins in 2019.38 The pair also announced a 2019 tour featuring 30 concerts across North America,39 before Juice Wlrd announced in February that his second studio album, Death Race for Love, would be released on March 8, 2019.40 He then embarked on The Nicki Wrld Tour, alongside Nicki Minaj. On April 9, 2019, the music video for the song "Fast" was released.41 Later that year, he released other singles: "All Night", with RM and Suga of BTS; "Hate Me", with Ellie Goulding; "Run"; and "Graduation", with Benny Blanco. In June 2018, Higgins was involved in an incident where he fell off a motorcycle, though he only tumbled off and was safe following the incident. As of 2019, Higgins lives in Los Angeles with his girlfriend, Alexia. Higgins had a history of drug abuse and spoke openly about his experiences.125 In 2019, he was living in Los Angeles with his girlfriend, Alexia.712 The two had met around the time Higgins's music career was starting to launch.12 On December 8, 2019, Higgins was aboard a private jet flying from Los Angeles to Midway International Airport in Chicago, where law enforcement officers were waiting for the jet to arrive as they suspected it was carrying guns and drugs. While police were searching the luggage, Higgins began convulsing and going into seizures, after which two doses of the emergency medication Narcan were administered, as opioid overdose was suspected.66 According to law enforcement, several members of Higgins' management team aboard the flight reported that Higgins had taken "several unknown pills" prior to the seizures.67 Higgins was transported to nearby Advocate Christ Medical Center in Oak Lawn, where he died at age 21. The cause of the seizure and his death are yet to be determined.6869 Police found three handguns and 70 lb (32 kg) of marijuana on the aircraft.67 Discography American recording artist Juice Wrld has released two studio albums, two mixtapes and 13 singles (including one as featured artist). He released his first mixtape and EP, under the pseudonym JuicetheKidd in early 2015 and 2016. Throughout 2017, he released several EPs independently. Following his signing to Grade A, a subsidiary of Interscope, Juice Wrld released his debut album Goodbye & Good Riddance in May 2018.12 The album debuted at No. 4 on the Billboard 200 and is certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). It spawned five singles, including his debut single "All Girls Are the Same", certified two times platinum and his breakthrough hit "Lucid Dreams", which peaked at No. 2 on the Billboard Hot 100 and is cerfified quadruple platinum by the RIAA. In June 2018, Juice Wrld released a tribute EP, Too Soon.., in honor of rappers Lil Peep and XXXTentacion. The EP produced the singles "Rich and Blind" and "Legends", which were respectively certified gold and platinum by the RIAA. Juice Wrld released a collaborative mixtape alongside Future, titled Wrld on Drugs in October 2018. It debuted at No. 2 on the Billboard 200, selling 98,000 album-equivalent units, which included 8,000 pure album sales.3 Furthermore, it peaked in the top twenty in Denmark, Sweden, Netherlands, Norway and peaked at No. 5 in Canada. The mixtape was supported through the single "Fine China", which peaked at No. 26 on the Billboard Hot 100 and is certified platinum by the RIAA. Juice Wrld's second studio album Death Race for Love was released in March 2019. Led by the singles "Robbery" and "Hear Me Calling", it debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 with 165,000 album-equivalent units. Discography Gallery Annotation 2019-10-23 090018.png Annotation 2019-10-23 090043.png Annotation 2019-10-23 090104.png Annotation 2019-10-23 090136.png Annotation 2019-10-23 090154.png Annotation 2019-10-23 090218.png Annotation 2019-10-23 090239.png Annotation 2019-10-23 090303.png Annotation 2019-10-23 090331.png Gallery Screenshot 2019-10-20 at 2.19.21 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-20 at 2.18.50 PM.png 70822048 2444920822450843 4480414629939306085 n.jpg 73321920 140250997269997 2300117593144149063 n.jpg Screenshot 2019-10-20 at 2.16.49 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-20 at 2.16.59 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-20 at 2.17.50 PM.png Juicewrldmod.png 999shit.PNG 999.PNG 72698182 2440805079571232 2335038146271940820 n.jpg Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 11.42.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 11.42.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 11.42.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 11.42.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 11.43.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 11.43.17 AM.png Annotation 2019-11-14 105446.png 70264455_126073532152216_7588298335712632502_n.jpg 74426889_1421318148027435_8579629140780306442_n.jpg 75440974_820364271730702_8784597441299643294_n.jpg 75426239 440522113519792 3299121236460495714 n.jpg BIYyUPLK4stULbSSYWZj.jpg Community-header-background Juice-wrld-image.jpg Juice-wrld-5.jpg Juice-wrld-4.jpg Juice-wrld-3.jpg Juice-wrld-2.jpg Juice-wrld-1.jpg 73457382 444534396229128 7351251660777601895 n.jpg 73393241 837549403368954 109140321276564535 n.jpg 9087481ad3bbb8a75bfa8c9802e5c8f2.jpg Wiki-background Category:Males